


The Queen's True Love, or Sweet Arendelle

by Olofa



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Complete, Double Entendre, F/F, Humor, Parody, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olofa/pseuds/Olofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entirely innocent song about Queen Elsa's love for her country, and not a lewd double-entendre-laden drinking song. Not at all. Promise. [Promise may not be legally binding.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's True Love, or Sweet Arendelle

Sweet Arendelle, Sweet Arendelle.  
Queen Elsa’s passions burn  
for love of Arendelle, Sweet Arendelle,  
as she’s beloved in turn.  
  
Upon the face of Arendelle  
a deadly layer of frost  
was placed by Elsa’s icy kiss.  
We feared that all was lost.  
But from the force of Anna’s love  
it fled without a trace.  
Now Elsa’s frosty kiss is always  
welcome on the face of her sweet A—  
rendelle, Sweet Arendelle.  
Queen Elsa’s passions burn  
for love of Arendelle, Sweet Arendelle,  
as she’s beloved in turn.  
  
After far too many years  
of lonely isolation,  
Queen Elsa blesses Arendelle  
with speech and proclamation.  
Her beauty and her oratory  
loyal subjects treasure.  
Her Majesty’s sweet gifted tongue  
now bring delight and pleasure to sweet A—  
rendelle, Sweet Arendelle.  
Queen Elsa’s passions burn  
for love of Arendelle, Sweet Arendelle,  
as she’s beloved in turn.  
  
The Castle Keep of Arendelle’s  
the seat of royal power.  
Well-rounded art collections fill  
the walls from base to tower.  
Beauty’s contemplation makes  
Queen Elsa’s joy complete.  
She loves to fondly gaze upon  
the rare well-rounded seat of her sweet A—  
rendelle, Sweet Arendelle.  
Queen Elsa’s passions burn  
for love of Arendelle, Sweet Arendelle,  
as she’s beloved in turn.  
  
The royal port of Arendelle  
is in the mouth of a fjord.  
To allies’ trade it’s open,  
but our enemy’s ignored.  
Queen Elsa greets ambassadors  
from east and west and south.  
Thus often will you see her  
at the wet and open mouth of her sweet A—  
rendelle, Sweet Arendelle.  
Queen Elsa’s passions burn  
for love of Arendelle, Sweet Arendelle,  
as she’s beloved in turn.  
  
Petitions come to Elsa’s door  
from many distant lands  
to see her summon winter  
with a gesture of her hands.  
Although her icy magic she  
no longer needs to hide,  
Queen Elsa’s restless fingers much  
prefer to work inside of her sweet A—  
rendelle, Sweet Arendelle.  
Queen Elsa’s passions burn  
for love of Arendelle, Sweet Arendelle,  
as she’s beloved in turn.  
  
Queen Elsa often goes abroad  
on high affairs of state.  
But if you look to her return,  
you won’t have long to wait.  
Distractions? There are no such thing.  
Her bearings? Never lose ‘em.  
Queen Elsa hurries arrow-straight  
to the welcoming warm bosom of sweet A—  
rendelle, Sweet Arendelle.  
Queen Elsa’s passions burn  
for love of Arendelle, Sweet Arendelle,  
as she’s beloved in turn.  
  
Queen Elsa and the Princess Anna  
wander hand in hand,  
to visit and experience  
the treasures of our land.  
The joy of new discovery  
ever gives to her a thrill,  
exploring every valley and  
the lovely, rounded hills of her sweet A—  
rendelle, Sweet Arendelle.  
Queen Elsa’s passions burn  
for love of Arendelle, Sweet Arendelle,  
as she’s beloved in turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the amazingly talented Smuldre set this to music (and tweak the lyrics slightly, but that's cool, it sounds better that way), at:  
> https://soundcloud.com/smuldre/the-queens-true-love


End file.
